AvaDrabbles
by Booter-Freak
Summary: Noooo, not more senseless drabbles!
1. Boomerang

"Boomerang"  
Sokka POV

Sokka loves his boomerang.

He loves the weight of it, the smooth edges, and how it always returns, no matter how hard you throw it.

But above all he loves it because it reminds him of his father. It reminds him of the hunting trips they went on, the lessons his dad taught him, and the pride his old man had in his people.

Sokka looks down at the boomerang in his hand and sees so much of his father in it. He flings it.

He hopes his old man will return too.


	2. Necklace

"Necklace"  
Aang POV

After ep. 15

Aang wondered whatever happened to the necklace he made Katara. She only wore it that one day. Not that he should have expected anything else. It was just a silly gesture—of course she wouldn't keep it! Nothing could ever replace what her mother's necklace meant to her.

Katara had been so thrilled when Aang gave her back her mother's necklace. Fighting it out of Zuko's grasp had been tricky, but it was worth it. Oh boy, was it worth it.

Still, it made him a little sad not to see her wearing his gift anymore. Aang sighed, looking over at Katara, sitting cross-legged and mending a shirt of Sokka's. Suddenly, something caught his eye. There, around her ankle, hidden by the fur trim of her shoe, was a little band woven out of fishing wire.

Aang grinned.


	3. NikNaks

"Nik-Naks"  
Zuko POV, before ep 15.

Zuko gazed disdainfully around his uncle's room.

"Uncle, why do you have so much _junk_?"

"It's not junk," his uncle said defensively, "It's treasure."

Zuko picked up an old pipe, its elaborate enamel design chipped away and cracked with years. "I hardly see the value of this," he intoned, lip curled.

"Ahh," Iroh said fondly, "That was gift from an old war friend of mine. Before he left the army and disappeared. We had many good smokes together."

"And this?" the prince picked up a delicately woven handkerchief, yellowed with age. A bit too feminine for his uncle.

Iroh smiled, a bit sadly, "That was the first birthday gift your mother gave me."

Zuko put down the handkerchief gingerly, as if the handkerchief had suddenly turned sacred. He would have stopped asking questions at this point, but something grabbed his attention. A malformed lump of clay, crudely painted over.

"And what about this? You cannot tell me this is not junk."

Iroh laughed loudly, his belly shaking. "Prince Zuko! That is a gift you made me when you were four! You were so proud of it!"

Zuko stared down at the clay figure, embarrassed such a thing came from his hands. "What is it?"

"A dragon, I believe."

"Why did you keep it?" Zuko asked, still embarrassed.

"Because you made it," his uncle smiled.

The prince shifted uncomfortably, trying in vain not to be touched. "It's too crowed in here. I'm going to meditate in my room," he said gruffly, closing the door behind him.

The prince entered his room, eyes scanning the space.

Bare.  
Granted, there were swords, banners, and a large dragon mask on the wall, but those were strictly for aesthetic purposes. He had nothing that held special meaning, save that necklace, but that belonged to the girl and not him.

His room was _bare_.

Zuko paused a moment, then turned. He was going back to his uncle's room.


	4. Fortune

"Fortune"  
Katara POV, ep 14

Katara loved getting her fortune told. She had always believed in the spiritual, and the fact there was someone so in touch with the supernatural she could actually see into the _future_ was exciting. She eagerly waited at the door of the fortuneteller's home after rapping on it three times.

The fortuneteller's black-clad bodyguard answered the door. The minute he laid eyes on her face, a look of weariness overcame him. "Yes?" he inquired.

"Is Madame Wu in?"

"I shall check to see if she available at the moment."

"Tell her I'm waiting." Katara pointed to herself, to emphasis the importance of her identity, "Katara."

"I'll be sure to," the man responds dryly.

Katara waited patiently, humming pleasantly to herself. It was so fascinating watching Madame Wu tell fortunes. The way she concentrated, brow furrowed as she studied the bones. The way she tapped into something deeper, more profound as she drew the meaning from those cracked remains. Somehow, the spiritualness of it reminded Katara a little of how she felt when she waterbended.

The door reopened. "Madame Wu cannot tell fortunes today," the man stated flatly.

"Oh," Katara pouted, "Why not?"

"Madame Wu said she has foreseen a headache in her future unless she takes drastic action to avoid it by resting."

"I see," Katara said, a little curious at words. She gave the man a goodbye bow and went on her way. _Now what will I eat for breakfast?_ she thought.


	5. Restraint Is Sometimes Harder

"Restraint is Sometimes Harder"

Haru POV  
Before ep 6

Haru misses his father. His virtue. His caring. His strength. His father has been gone for five years, and still his absence can be felt like a gaping hole in his chest.

Sometimes, Haru sees the firebenders terrorizing his fellow villagers, and is sorely tempted to use his earthbending to beat them senseless. Not only would it teach them a lesson about pushing his family and friends around, but maybe they would take him away, and he could see his father again…

Then Haru thinks of his mother, who had sacrificed so much, all alone without him or his father to be there for her.

Haru balls up his fists and forces himself to walk away, wondering what his father would say.


	6. They Took

"They Took"

Jet POV

They took his parents.

They took his home.

They took his innocence.

Jet looked out into the field, smoldering from a recent fire started by a firebender.

And now they took his mouth-grass.

"When does the evil of the Fire Nation _end_?"


	7. Responsibility

"Responsibility"

Bumi POV, several years after Aang was frozen.

You know, it's not like he asked to be king.

Bumi, sixteen, sighed as he lay on the bed in his room. He would have preferred exploring the city, riding the shoots, building hidden forts, and catching animals. But the Fire Nation was at his city's doorstep and he was expected to defend it, now that his father had passed away a year ago. Why couldn't he just have fun? If Aang were here, this wouldn't have happened!

_Where are you, Aang? _Bumi wondered, _Where did you go?_

A knock on his door. "Sir," a voice called," Your presence is needed in the war council."

Bumi inwardly groaned. "I'll be there," he called woodenly.

By the gods, what he would give to be anywhere else, doing anything else! His thoughts returned to Aang. He remembered asking Aang about how it was being the Avatar.

"The Avatar?" Aang had said, "It's okay, I guess."

"'Okay'?" his younger self had scoffed, "It must be great! You get to master all four elements and travel and get to do all sorts of neat things!"

"Yeah," Aang had said, reluctantly, "but there's other things I have to do. Protect the people. Keep the peace. Maintain the balance."

"That sounds like a drag," younger Bumi replied, "I'd try to find some fun way to do that, or just skip it altogether."

"Well, I can't just do that. Sometimes those things aren't fun no matter what, and you still have to do them."

"Why?"

Bumi remembered the far off smile Aang gave. "Because, it's my responsibility. It has to be done, and it's my job to do it. People are depending on me."

But Aang was gone, unable to do his job, and now Bumi had to go to war because the Fire Nation had risen unchecked. Now the people were depending on him, instead of Aang, to protect them. They needed him to be the king of Omashu. Bumi closed his eyes. Gods, to be anywhere else doing something fun!

_Well, I can't just do that. Sometimes those things aren't fun no matter what, and you still have to do them._

Bumi opened his eyes. He _had _to do this, didn't he? He was king–protecting Omashu was part of his responsibility. It wasn't fun, but it had to be done. _Had to._ Suddenly, Bumi _wanted_ to go to the war council.

He straightened his crown and headed for the door. The king of Omashu paused as he saw a bright green quill on his desk. It was very pretty. Bumi stuck it in his crown. He was king...but he could still have a _little _fun.


	8. Granddaughter

"Granddaughter"

Pakku POV, between eps 18 and 19.

Pakku was surprised he didn't realize Katara was Kana's granddaughter sooner. The same hairstyle, the same large blue eyes, the same pigheadedness. She was the spitting image of Kana, both in looks and in obstinate personality.

The waterbending master watched Katara as she fluidly practiced her moves. He wondered...if Kana had stayed, would they have had a granddaughter like Katara? Pakku imagined telling a smaller Katara stories, letting her sit on his knee, and—much as he abhorred the thought of women learning waterbending—maybe teaching his granddaughter a few little tricks. A small smile came to his face, despite himself.

Master Pakku's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a snowball hit the back of his head.

"Avatar Aang! _What_ in all the glaciers do you think you are _doing_? _Why aren't you practicing?_"

"I _finished_ practicing! I told you that already twice, but you weren't listening!"

"_THEN PRACTICE THEM AGAIN!"_


End file.
